CNH Industrial America LLC and Autonomous Solutions, Inc. collaborated to develop the claimed invention.
The disclosure relates generally to vehicle guidance systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for generating steering commands to guide a vehicle toward and/or along a desired path.
Vehicles, such as automobiles, off-road vehicles, agricultural tractors, or self-propelled agricultural implements, may be used in a variety of tasks (e.g., to transport people or goods from one location to another, to tow agricultural implements, to harvest, plow, cultivate, spray, etc.). Traditionally, vehicles are manually operated by an operator. That is, the steering and speed of a vehicle are controlled by an operator driving the vehicle. Unfortunately, the operator may not drive the vehicle along an efficient path from one location to another location.